


Beginning Osmosis

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Series: Reaching for homeostasis [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Stiles is from Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: Os-mo-sis:Noun1. A process by which molecules of a solvent tend to pass through a semipermeable membrane from a less concentrated solution into a more concentrated one, thus equalizing the concentrations on each side of the membrane.2. The process of gradual or unconscious assimilation of ideas, knowledge, etc.OrHow Stiles began settling in to the sleepy town of Beacon Hills.





	Beginning Osmosis

**Author's Note:**

> I still do not have a plot, but I was struck with the urge to write and it seems complete enough to post. I should be sleeping. Please comment to tell me what you liked, disliked, think could be improved, places I made a mistake.  
> I do not own, nor am I affiliated with the creators of the Teen Wolf tv show or the Welcome to Night Vale podcast, and I do not give my permission for my works to be shared on sites like Goodreads.

It wasn’t that Scott had ever really stopped thinking of werewolves and other things that go bump in the night and prevent him and Allison from dating as weird, but, well… He _had_ gotten used to it.

Werewolves still didn’t make any logical sense or go along with anything he’d ever learned from his mom’s stories or in biology class. But he was one now, and it certainly looked like that wasn’t going to change any time soon.

It was unusual, but it was his usual.

Stiles Stilinski on the other hand, took things a little _too_ in stride.

He’d been the new kid at the beginning of the year, and while Scott, Derek, and Derek’s betas had noticed him, none of them had registered him as a threat. Scott still wasn’t sure he was a threat, even though he’d knocked out an Alpha from the alpha pack with just one hit.

Stiles had kept to himself, mostly quiet unless called on by a teacher, and then he was a little weird, but ‘why would you write an essay for economics on the history of male circumcision’ weird, not dangerous weird.

If Scott hadn’t been dealing with all of the werewolf stuff and still had his asthma, he probably would have tried to befriend him because his mom had raised him to be polite and Scott didn’t really have friends at school either.

But Scott _was_ dealing with being a teenage werewolf, and he didn’t want to risk any innocent bystanders, so he kept his distance. Until now, because he definitely needed to get to know this guy before Derek threatened to rip his face off or something else stupid.

Even if he wasn’t really sure he wanted to, what with his talk about being part of a child militia.

Still- nothing seemed to faze this guy.

Werewolves shifting in front of him? Not even a blink.

Telling him about the kanima? He yawned, and shrugged his shoulders in a ‘well, what can you do?’ kind of way.

Scott skimmed over the Hale house fire and Peter’s revenge plot and return from the dead, and all that Stiles did was turn to Derek and say, “My condolences.”

Nothing _abnormal_ seemed to bother him at all, or even register _as_ abnormal.

But as soon as the world history teacher began talking about Hannibal crossing the mountains, he clapped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut, muttering about mountains not being real.

_Weird._

-

Derek wasn’t sure what to make of this kid. The things he said sounded delusional, but he smelled perfectly healthy. That didn’t rule out certain mental disorders- but it did rule out the effects of any sort of drug, which he would have been able to smell.

His heartbeat was another thing that ruled in his favor. It was fast, sure. It was also steady. He had been clearly nervous and not as calm as he would have liked to appear in that encounter, but if he hadn’t been going up against werewolves that could hear his heartbeat, it was a good tactic, appearing calmer than you actually are.

He also hadn’t lied about anything he said, which was much more concerning.

Derek would have to keep an eye on him.

-

Stiles, on the other hand, was so relieved he thought he might break out into song. He’d been increasingly on edge during the months they spent in this quiet little community surrounded by trees that didn’t whisper compliments, plagued by mysterious animal attacks, where wolves howled through the night and the moon hung fat and heavy in the sky.

It was _too_ quiet here, and what sounds there were, were entirely different and unsettling.

He was a child of Night Vale, who’d grown up surrounded by the soothing wind blowing through the sand wastes, the haunting melodies from Raydon Canyon, the Whispering Forest, and more recently, the sounds from the Dog Park.

There were no lights in the sky just above the Arby’s- thankfully there actually was an Arby’s, because he has a serious addiction to curly fries- and the stars themselves were strange.

School didn’t offer many of the subjects he was familiar with, and when he turned in his work in code as per usual, he kept getting poor grades and comments to ‘focus’.

(He had the sneaking suspicion that the teachers didn’t know the standard ciphers- which was both confusing and worrying. If no one handed their work in coded, how were the teachers sure they hadn’t plagiarized? Did Beacon Hills have different codes from Night Vale, and if so, why weren’t they included in his introductory packet?)

Reading was actually _encouraged_ here. By adults! By the _government_! No one had to wrest the pages of their favorite novel from the cold, hard claws of a Librarian after subduing it forcefully- and there were no Secret Police patrols to dodge when engaging in illicit behavior, like learning.

That had been one of the hardest parts of being in Tamika Flynn’s child militia- his dad had been Sheriff of the Secret Police at the time, so it wasn’t until after everything had settled down from ousting Strex-Corp that he could go home and see his dad again.

In Beacon Hills, Stiles was just a regular high school student, and his dad was just regular Sheriff Stilinski- which was also weird, because in the Secret Police, your name was always hidden from the public, to keep both the Secret Police and the public safe.

There were more things that were strange and off-putting. No matter how Stiles dialed his radio, he couldn't find any of the stations he was familiar with, and that made it hard to get to sleep at night. With neither Cecil or the numbers channel to listen to, it was hard to unwind enough to sleep, or lay awake, pondering the tiny speck of his life in the grand scale of the universe.

Not to mention none of the radio stations here seemed to actually play the news- instead they played a whole lot of weather forecasts, which were often contradictory and never seemed to actually correspond to what the weather would be that day, or even the next. It was downright confusing.

He passed a bakery on the way to school every day, and no one seemed to have any problems eating any wheat by-products, and neither did they turn into snakes. There was never any traffic from another dimension, and he’d not seen a single sheaf of imaginary corn _anywhere_.

There weren’t any blood-stone circles in anyone’s front yards, and he hadn’t seen a single angel- not that angels were real- yet. He’d tried every pizza place in town, and it turned out that Big Rico’s slogan was true- _**no one**_ did a slice like Big Rico.

Stiles mentioned how strange everything was to his dad over dinner, but Dad just told him that was normal when you moved to a new place. So Stiles had tried to ignore the crawling sensation over his spine that told him that something about this place was wrong.

He knew better, but he did try. He wanted to make this work for his dad, who while stressed because of all the animal deaths, seemed much calmer and happier here.

So having something _normal_ happen, for once- well. It was a massive relief, to be honest. Even if it was just something as mundane as _werewolves._

**Author's Note:**

> This came from nowhere? I haven't listened to Night Vale since basically I posted the first one, and it's been even longer since I've seen Teen Wolf. I've been reading _Marvel_ stuff, what even brain. I wrote this basically in an hour and a half or so, and glanced over it a few times. So is it good? I can't tell.  
>  Fun fact for this fic: If I ever was to properly flesh this all out and add a plot, I'd definitely want to play with the idea that the people from Night Vale's Russian sister fishing village were selkies, and what that might say about Stiles, given his ancestry that I have in no way actually shown in this series yet and have no idea if I ever will.  
> I have a tumblr, [serpensortia-parapluie](https://serpensortia-parapluie.tumblr.com/), please come visit- I swear I don't bite.


End file.
